


Witches With Sins

by writingradionoises



Category: Alternate Universe - Fandom, Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic High School, Ancestors, Basically Terezi and Nepeta and Feferi and Jade are all gay for each other but don't know, F/F, F/M, Kinda like a dating simulator ??, Knights - Freeform, Lesbians, M/M, Minor male characters, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Dirk, Pages, Polyamory, Seers, Strong Female Characters, Witches, ect. - Freeform, lots of lesbians, nonbinary eridan, romance complications, transgender character, transgender karkat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8951215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingradionoises/pseuds/writingradionoises
Summary: "You should be scared.""Miss Maryam, if only you knew of all I should truly fear that I do not."Rose Erza Lalonde-Strider goes to an all girls academy in the small town of SBURB. Within her academy is her close friend Jade Harley, an energetic witch with the power to snap one's neck with a wave of her hand. With her rather high reputation and stats, many fear the stern seer. Though when a peculiar young woman turns up in the school, Rose's world falls upside down with Kanaya Maryam invading her heart. Rose should be afraid of a lot of things, yet she faces danger at every turn without it.





	

The alarm rings, much delayed to your disliking and displaying how useless it truly is. You have been up for a mere hour already, packing everything up and getting ready for school. You must be up earlier so you have time to rush down into the green hall and awake Jade Harley, your close friend. You sling your backpack over your uniform, a white shirt with purple strips under your bust and down form your shoulders, running into your skirt in which is the same color of purple. On your white shirt lays your symbol, a more grim version of a squiddle. The color of these uniforms vary from hall to hall. Atop your head is your traditional black headband, contrasting with your pure white hair an deep purple eyes, though matching with your sharp eyeliner and black lips.  
Your name is Rose Erza Lalonde-Strider, you are of age sixteen and go to an all girls academy in the small town of SBURB. As previously mentioned, you have a close friend named Jade. Jade is also a member of this academy, though of much lower status than you. You believe this to be because she is a fairly powerful witch, while you are an all knowing seer. This academy seems to value brains over brawn. You mainly focus on psychology and orchestra, dabbling in English an sometimes in science. Now, you as the reader are probably wondering where the rest of the protagonist's family are. It is quite clear that they are not with Rose, though where?  
Your mother, Roxanne Lalonde-Strider, is one of the science teachers here in this academy, while your older sister, Roxy Lalonde-Strider, is a student of even higher class than you. She is within the pink hall, the royalty hall. This is purely because of her stats and close relationship with Feferi Peixes.  
Then there's your brothers and such. Most of them unable to come to your academy, or they both venture off into the male version of it.  
There's Derrick Strider, a convict of child molestation and abuse towards your dear brother. He's in jail, unable to come near a child for a very long time after what he did to Dave. Your mother divorced him many years ago, and is within a relationship with Joel Egbert, your friend John's dad. As long as they are happy, you don't mind. Dave Lalonde-Strider, on the other hand, is one of your two male siblings. As previously mentioned, he is a victim of molestation and abuse, from his own father. Frankly, it makes you quite fractious and has thus led you to be very protective of your younger brother by a few minutes. The two of you are twins, while your older siblings are also twins. Dave goes to the male version of your academy and is within a relationship with another male, happily.  
Your older brother is named Dirk Lalonde-Strider, he's lived alone for many years, far too many. He practically raised himself. A long time ago, during Roxanne and Derrick's first break up, Roxanne was unable to keep her first set of twins and unfortunately left them to adoption, leading them to be split up. At five years old, Dirk was completely helpless once more as his foster family abandoned him a day after adopting him. He lived alone for many years, Roxy living across the street with abusive parents, leading her to drink. When they connected and found their true origins, Roxanne cared for all four of her children under her roof. This, of course, was after the first ten years of Dave living with Derrick in Texas while you and your mother lived under a roof in New York.  
Enough of the sob story, basically Dirk has lived alone so long that he doesn't understand the concept of gender or gender roles, which you think is good. So, Dirk is a they, not a he. Because of this, they actually go to your school since they refused to leave their mother. You find it adorable.  
You best be going if you want to make it on time. With this said, you skip out of the door and down to the green hall. There's a dark brown door with a bright green sign that says "JADE HARLEY" in a darker green, a flower next to it that indicates you have made no mistakes. Not that you would, you've done this for years. You open the door and walk into the messy room with a face of disgust, then quietly shaking Jade awake.  
She snorts before opening her bright green eyes and struggling to grab her large circular glasses, then looking towards you.  
"Heyyy, Rose," she says tiredly, yawning afterwards.  
"Get ready for class, Jade," you responded, mother like.  
Jade does as told and gets up, slipping on her uniform lazily and a pair of black stockings, one of them has a white sun imprinted and another has a moon. This is the traditional wear of any witch in SBURB, though there aren't very many left, sadly. You pressure Jade to brush her wild black hair or at least put it up before leaving. She rolls her eyes at you and brushes her hair before pulling on her space themed backpack over her bright green themed uniform. The two of you exit her room as the bell for getting to class rings. You walk Jade down to her witching class with Ms. Damara Megido, one of the last witches left. Within this school, there's three witches. Feferi, as we mentioned previously, Damara, Ms. Handmaiden, and Jade. You've heard a rumor, though, that there's another witch within the male counterpart. It could be fake, but you never know. You make your way down to your creative writing classroom and have a seat in the front row, taking out your notebook and pencil. Your notebook with a simple black and purple one, though it's filled with . . . Wizard fanfictions. You suddenly feel your sins crawling on your back as you beginning writing once more for entry task.  
Immediately, you notice an unfamiliar female walk into the classroom, clutching a dark red notebook with the words "Kanaya Selene Maryam" written in fancy lettering. Her uniform is themed with a blue-ish green, a jade, and she wore lacy white and green stocking with red bows. Her hair was a coal colored, fluffing out towards the back making it look like two triangles. She had neat little curls here and there, a red bow neatly placed on the side of her head. Her eyes were a dazzling green, completed with long lashes and dark green lipstick against her pale skin.  
She's oddly attractive.  
She takes a seat on the opposite side of the room from you as the teacher comes in, the bell ringing shortly afterwards. You know her as Miss Handmaiden, one of the few witches in the school. Though she has put aside her witchcraft and put most of her focus towards English. She gives everyone the assignment to write a narrative about a moment where we stood up for ourselves or others, and to then try to form it out for a way to make a fictional twist on it.  
"Oh, yes, and also," she mentioned mindlessly, "We have a new student by the name of Kanaya Maryam. Kanaya, if you need help address one of our top students, Rose Lalonde-Strider or Aradia Megido."  
With this said, Kanaya moves to the chair next to you as work time begins. The two of you begin writing, and your writing became much more deep than you wanted it to. You began to write about your brother, Dave, and how you helped him. When the two of you were at such great distance, you Skyped a lot. Because of this, you saw a lot of horrible moments on accident, sometimes just even heard them. It was on Dave's birthday, and he was talking to you since he had no friends to celebrate his tenth birthday with, Derrick had burst into the room, clearly had not seen you on the screen, for he had began to fight with Dave with an actual sword while he had a shitty one. Luckily, he was driven off before any damage was done to Dave, though you knew that in the past Dave has been hurt by sword fighting. You talked to him about telling an authority, saving the pain and moving down to New York with you. He said he wanted to, but was afraid. You offered to tell your mother about it, speak for him and get everything back in order. The only thing he responded with was "help me." For the next few days, you wrote an entire essay to your mother about everything that was happening to Dave and all the psychological disorders and trauma he will obtain without help. When your mother read it, she immediately took action and called up Texas police to report him, then hired a lawyer in order to take Derrick to court and regain custody of Dave. With some hope, Roxanne won the case and Dave was quickly moved down to New York, while Derrick's case was closed and was sent to jail. That was probably the scariest moment in your sixteen years of living. How were you suppose to put that into fiction? You decided to try and twist the end into fiction through some sort of wizardy, maybe throw in the fact that you're a seer.  
When you look over to Kanaya's notebook, she's writing something about saving someone from suicide. You're interested, though you won't meddle. Instead, you look towards the back of the room at the familiar darkened face of Aradia Megido and her rust red theme outfit. You heard that she mainly writes about Peter Pan and a young maiden as good friends. She writes so descriptively, though her ideas run low sometimes. Which is the reason why she's a few points below you. She doesn't talk much, and tends to stay away from others. Though she likes hanging out with Dirk sometimes, since they are room mates. Every now and then she'll have the luck of speaking with Feferi. Rumor has it that she mainly talks to the boys in the opposing school, because she's lonely and feels more accepted there. Another rumor has it that her stories are really about her roleplays between a boy named Tavros Nitram and herself, Tavros as Peter Pan and Aradia as a lost soul. Sometimes you pity her.  
When Kanaya taps you on the shoulder, you quickly face her dark green eyes, "What may I be of service of?"  
"Could you possibly read this for me, tell me how it sounds?" She responded, handing over her notebook. You held in a grin of satisfaction, so you would actually be reading her works.  
You begin to read through, as the story seems to center around a boy named Karkat Vantas, apparently a male witch who later transferred himself as a knight to conceal the true witchcraft in high school. It speaks of how one day he had contacted Kanaya, leaving just a paragraph of "I'm sorry"s which had made Kanaya worried and suspicious as she attempted to extract the cause of it all. When he said he was going to jump off of the roof of the school, Kanaya dashed out of her room and down to their middle school, climbing up flights of stairs without stop or tiring. Reaching the top was when she actually became tired and struggled to step towards the male. Instead of giving up and collapsing of fatigue, Kanaya ran as fast as she could towards him. When the male witch was just about to jump, she grabbed him and pulled him back onto the roof, immediately calling nine-one-one afterwards. She says it was the absolute most terrifying moment in her life, as well as tiring.  
Your eyes narrowed a bit at the familiarity of the name "Karkat," maybe Dave has spoken of him before. You'll ask after class. You hand her back her notebook and say it sounds great, though the bell rings before you can give any small fixes. You quickly take out your phone and try to text your twin.

TT: Dave, I have a rather quick question if you would do the favor and respond to me.  
TG: hey rose  
TG: whats up  
TG: i dont have much time  
TT: Have you ever mentioned a Karkat before?   
TT: My new classmate keeps speaking of one, and though it sounds familiar, I cannot put my finger on how.  
TG: uh yeah rose i have  
TG: karkat vantas, former witch in middle school, current knight  
TG: my lovely boyfriend <3  
TT: Ah, I see.   
TT: Thank you for answering me.  
TG: youre welcome sis 

You see now why the name is so familiar. Dave would talk on for days about how cute the said knight was before they actually got together. To the point in which it got annoying. You make your way down the English hall to pick up Dirk, so the two of you can walk to science together. Dirk insisted on wearing the girls uniform to fit in, so he walks around wearing a orange themed school girl uniform with black leggings underneath. When you find him at the end of the hall, you smile.  
"Hello, Dirk," you greet, offering a hand.  
"Hey Rose, how have you been?" He responds, taking your hand as the two of you begin to walk.  
"I have been well, just the usual routine with a new edition to my creative writing class," you answer, "You?"  
"Nothing much different, really. I'm just waiting for lunch so I can see mom," Dirk replied, "It's hard being without her for a few hours sometimes."  
"Why are you so attached to mother? It has always confused me," you question.  
"Because. I finally have a taste of what it feels like to be an actually normal kid with a parent. I'm not dumpster diving in hopes of maybe a bit of pizza or something. I finally have someone I can depend on other than myself. I don't want to help it go."  
You think about that for a bit. A very deep sentence, full of feelings. Things you thought that maybe Dirk wasn't capable of showing anymore after all those years, though it seems you were wrong. When you drop Dirk off at their class and start walking to your science, it feels as if time slows and all goes black and white, as if you were the only thing colored as you reflect on the past. You never could recall why Dirk was so clingy, you used to think they hated you because of how much they avoided you. Your negative thoughts did not get any better, even so. When you tried to confide in Roxy, she couldn't give you any advice. Eventually, you led yourself to believe absolutely horrendous theories. You were idiotic, though you'll never admit it. Especially not after today.  
You walk into your science class, and it appears the black haired female was also in your science class. She beat you there, in fact, and she doesn't even know what she's doing. Despite the fact, you sit across the room from her. You are lucky to not be in your mother's class, for she would immediately assume the worst. When class starts, your teacher is quick to begin her speech. You would be listening, normally, though you are too sorrowful today. You'll get the notes from someone after school. Instead you lean your head against your crossed arms on the table, and close your bright purple eyes. Without even realizing it at first, you drift to sleep.  
You find yourself in a forest atmosphere, wearing a black dress with purple sleeves and a purple slash around your waist. Upon your chest, is your symbol, so you are certain this is you. In your hands are a pair of knitting needles. They give off a dark energy. They seem to be black and white stripped, the tops of them being small skulls instead of flat plates. You aren't sure what you're doing here. You decide to wander around this atmosphere, and off in a distance you catch the appearance of your brother. He's holding a sword, a broken sword, and wearing a long sleeve shirt with red sleeves and collar, and his symbol it the middle, completed with jeans. You are quick to look away as over to where he is appearing to be staring, where a tall, darkened shadow stands. Fear sickens your heart as your grip on the needles tightens.  
With a sudden instinct of a small, defenseless kitten, you speak softly, "Where are you, dearest brother mine?"  
Dave sprints to you with urgency, he noticed your fear, and gently holds your left hand, causing your grip on the needle to loosen.  
"I'm here, Rose. We can do this together," he says with reassurance. It's so calming that it almost sounds exactly like him. Some part of you thinks it might actually be him, and not just a persona of him. Either way, you don't want him to leave.  
When the shadow takes form of a familiar girl, you feel your heart drop into your stomach. Figuratively, that is. She looks like Kanaya Maryam, though metallic tasting liquids drip from her lips and splatter onto her bright red dress. Her green lipstick is mixed with red, and she looked to be in distress. When you look over to Dave, you see his bright red eyes widen behind his shades, and you watch his jaw drop. You feel his fear, too, threading through your own and jointly connecting it. It made you want to throw it all up, though you cannot let his stoic composure fall. You refuse. You will stay strong for you dearest brother.  
Hesitatingly, you leave the warmth of your brother's hand and confront your vampire looking classmate. The trepidation crawls up your spin as you holding up your knitting needles. You hope these are actual weapons. You have used knitting needles in the past as a weapon, to defend your status as a member of the violet hall. Kanaya shakily holds up her lipstick, uncapping it as it becomes a white chainsaw. Your heart skips a beat, a couple, actually. Despite that, you aim your needles towards her, not expecting the sudden amethyst energy to aim towards the dark haired female. She hides behind her chainsaw, though then takes a swing at you as Dave steps in front of you, taking the blow instead.  
Kanaya looked more horrified than you, taking her weapon and running as fast as possible away from you. Dave begins to fall, though you catch him within your arms and fall to your knees, holding him close.  
"Why did you do that? I would've been fine!" You called, holding back your shaking as water falls from your eyes.  
"I'd rather sacrifice myself than see you try and defend me, Rosie. You know that . . ." He trails off, "Rose, remember something?"  
"What? What would that be?" You ask in slight urgency.  
"To wash off your makeup before going to bed," he paused for a moment as his shades fell off of his delicate face, "I'm joking. I mean for you to remember . . . Remember me. Remember me, not as your rival, but your brother. Remember how I call you Rosie sometimes. Remember how much I would cry without you. R . . . Remember I love you . . . "  
The breath faded from his lungs, enough blood spilling from the wound against his chest to have nearly dyed your black dress that color of red. But the only thing echoing through your mind is his words. And how much they dearly mean to you, despite this might not even being the real Dave. Instead of letting your choked up sobs free, you begin to sing the soft lyrics of a song you swore you've heard before.  
"Darling, can you hear me singing? It's a requiem for you; the love I once knew. In your dreamland, are we holding hands? Did you choose to be with me? The rain falls so softly onto my skin as I sing an elegy for what might have been. The waves call me, gently, to my dearest heart; I'll sleep in them, softly; soon you will see me. The lights begin to fade, but I am not afraid. 'Cause I am on my way . . ."  
As the light flashes before your eyes, you find yourself in control of your waking self once more. You are in your dorm once more, a note right next to your head written in bright green. You assume it's from Jade, as you sit up and begin to read it.

dear rose!! you fell asleep in science, and the teacher had me pick you up. shes really rude, honestly! but she had me take you back to your room since she figured youve had a long week after mid-terms. so, by the time you read this its about lunch time. see you soon!! -jade harley

You check the time and see that, once again, Jade was correct. It is lunch time. You are quick to get up and quickly brush out your hair and such, then head down to the lunch room. You need to meet up with Jade and Dirk, maybe Roxy or some of the pink hall people. You don't say purple since you yourself are the only one who currently takes place in such in this academy. Apparently in the neighboring school, though, there are two other purple hall people. They are apparently who you'll be graduating with if you never challenge one of the pink hall people and win their place. You don't plan on doing so.  
When you make it down to the lunch room, you are quick to grab a tray of lunch and sit down at the purple table to study. You take out your textbook, "Journalistic Seers; Level 5," and begin to work on a certain spell. A spell to see things through someone else's eyes. You have always been rather intrigued by this certain page, and today was the day you'd try it out. The spell requires you being close to someone, the person you seem closest to would be Dirk, so that is who you are going to use the spell on. With this said, you begin to concentrate. And before you know it, you are no longer within your perspective.

\--END OF DAY 1: PART 1--  
\--STATS:  
Wisdom: 4  
Wit: 7  
Strength: 6  
Foresight: 6

Intelligence: 10  
\--  
\--LIFE AND LOVE

LIFE: ❀❀❀❀❀  
LOVE: 


End file.
